minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
London
The town of London was a town in Eastern Great Britain, owned by different mayors along history such as the admins, Xexekeli, MajorPAIN40, etc. In one point of history, it was an important member of the Ecumenical Empire. History London was originally a Staff Town such as Rome, United Kingdom, and Moscow. On the pre-reset server, it was created by staff members such as Cham, justin_393, and FalconerET. It was later remade when the server reset took place. Old World London Pre-Reset London consisted of a great city built which had well-done wood buildings and a possible dock. Not much was known about it besides it was admin owned. New World London (xexekeli Era) After the reset took place, Greek player xexekeli went to start London where he built a prosperous, well maintained society where he built such landmarks as the London Cathedral (then turned into the London Courtroom), The British Museum of History, the Art Institute, and MI6 HQ (Now known as the National Library of England.) London was a well known server town, a local power, and a center of innovation especially architecture and arts. London had nice relations with Madrid, and both were the head of culture in the server. World War I and the Siege of London Some time after the reset, two new players joined and created the town of Ireland. These two players were The local dude and Kingcasey3. After joining London's nation, they left and created their own breakaway state. They then declared war on London and invaded. After this, a coalition force formed to attack the new Irish state. After administration interfered, Ireland was destroyed. After it ended, kingcasey3 and The_local_dude attacked London and destroyed it without much difficulty. Most agree it was one of the best coordinated sieges in server history. After London fell, the mayor xexekeli left London, now in a state of destruction, hence ending the first major war of the server post reset. The Irish-London war was called World War I. The New London Conflict A few months after the original London was destroyed, player MajorPAIN40 created a new London at the ruins of the original. All started well, but then the attackers of Old London (kingcasey3 and the_local_dude) attacked London and again destroyed it. After that MajorPAIN40 left London and again, the seemingly ill-fated city faded out of the world scene. Federation puppet state (Great Federation Era) A month or so after the New London was destroyed, The Great Federation established a new puppet state led by Federation Nationalists, like many other towns in the Federation. It was used by Mendoza to gain gunpowder due to the gunpowder mines in the city. After a few weeks of activity, the city faded in to inactivity, which it fell into a state of disrepair and lack of polish. The town was deleted by Admin Cham and was retaken by what he believes is the true owner of the city, MajorPAIN40 himself. MajorPAIN40's Restoration After the town was deleted, player MajorPAIN40 took control of the town again. He immediately destroyed all icons of the Federationist past (Flags, signs, buildings, etc.) , converted the Cathedral into a Courtroom, changed the rules, laws, official state religion and began working on fixing the town. He and the townsfolk built 4 new buildings and a statue (pictured above) throughout London. It also had 2 colonies in Laos and Cuba. ClayFish Era After Major got tired and left to make Warsaw, a citizen from London (owner of a pub) called ClayFish was chosen mayor. Then several confusing stuff happened, the town was attacked and was abandoned. Zero_Crazy Era Then Zero_Crazy claimed the town and become new leader until he left to make Fort Garnik. Now, London is again abandoned. Today London is currently the site of the now unused server spawn.__FORCETOC__ Category:Town Category:Disappeared Towns Category:Second Era